


Holiday Spirits

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Jody throws a holiday party and Sam finds himself under the mistletoe.





	Holiday Spirits

He watched you from across the room, his third rum and coke in his hand. His fingers felt warm, his palms sweaty against the cool glass in his hands and Sam swallowed nervously, trying to work up the bravado to actually speak to you.

You’d only met a few months before during the raid on the British Men Of Letters. From what he’d seen, you were a strong and capable hunter and Sam hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you since he’d watched you take down three larger men with nothing but a bowie knife.

Dean had flirted, you’d shot him down in flames; Sam thought he might have fallen a little bit in love with you. He was used to women going for his brother over him and although he had no idea if you even realized he existed, at least you weren’t fawning all over the older Winchester.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean grunted, coming to lean against the countertop, following his brother’s gaze, “still pining, huh?”

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled, finally tearing his eyes off of you. Your laughter floated over the music - he couldn’t hear what you were talking about with Jody and Donna but whatever it was must have been highly amusing. “I’m not pining.”

His brother snorted unattractively. “Sure, thing. You haven’t been constantly making  moon eyes at her since she walked in the door.”

“She’s a beautiful woman,” Sam argued, “and don’t try to tell me you aren’t devastated she didn’t throw herself at you.”

Dean shrugged lazily, swigging his beer and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Obviously she isn’t my type,” he dismissed, “might be yours though. Maybe she digs guys that look like girls.”

“You’re an asshole.”

A bright grin lit up Dean’s face. “At least I’m not a pussy.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Neither of them spoke, narrowed eyes focused on each other. “I’m not a pussy,” Sam ground out, placing his drink on the side, “and I’ll prove it.” Dean raised his beer in acknowledgment of the accepted challenge and gestured with his other hand toward where you were stood, leaning against the door frame.

Taking a breath, Sam turned away from his antagonistic brother and strode toward you. You noticed his approach, smiling widely and his knees went weak, legs wobbling and nerves reappearing like he’d been hit by a freight train.

“Sam!”

His mouth was dry. Oh god, he was gonna make an idiot of himself. “Hi!” he responded, giving her a shaky little wave. “I… er, wanted to come and say…” Were his cheeks on fire? They felt like they were on fire. “Hi,” he finished, lamely.

Your smile only grew and you pushed up off of the door frame. “Er, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

You pointed one finger up and Sam raised his head, his face crumpling in dismay as he saw the mistletoe pinned to the door, less than an inch from his face. His body flooded with dread and when you started giggling, he couldn’t look back at you.

“Dean told me to stand here,” you explained, looking around the embarrassed Winchester to his chortling brother by the sink. “I thought he was gonna try and kiss me but since i…mt’s you, I don’t mind.” The statement took Sam entirely by surprise and he floundered, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the courage he’d left at home. You laughed, pressing one hand against his flannel clad chest. “Do you need a little encouragement?”

Lifting yourself onto your toes, you brushed your lips against his and Sam groaned quietly. The touch was brief and teasing but when you pulled away, you knew you’d made your point. “You… er…” Sam shook his head, trying to gather his bearings. “Sorry. I just didn’t expect -”

“Me to throw myself at you?” You raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement. “I mean, I’d need a ladder but damn, Sam, who wouldn’t climb you like a tree?”

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “You’d be surprised.”

With a quick glance around, you tugged on his shirt, pulling him a little further down to your height. “Are you gonna kiss me or would you prefer to keep staring at me from across the room?”

The gentle ribbing in your tone seemed to spur Sam into action and he smirked, slipping his hand around your waist. “Well, I’m here now,” he murmured, lowering his lips to yours and you gasped at the sudden heat curling in your belly. Sam’s tongue probed your lips, seeking entrance and when you granted it, he licked into your mouth, his hands tightening around your hips as you whimpered into his mouth.

When it ended, you were breathless and flushed, unbearable arousal coiling between your thighs. You’d lusted after the younger Winchester brother for months but you’d thought only Dean was interested. As it turned out, all Sam needed was a little alcohol and brotherly encouragement.

As Sam pulled back, Dean sauntered past, chuckling as he caught his brother’s eye. “Not a pussy after all, Sammy.”

The growl that left the taller man was hotter than any noise you’d heard before and suddenly, the kiss under the mistletoe wasn’t enough. Your fingers curled around Sam’s neck, startling him for a second before he let you pull him down. Pressing your lips near his ear, you couldn’t help but smile when you spoke.

“I’m staying at the Motel 6 off of Harting St.”

His eyes went wide and he pulled back, giving you a look of disbelief. Stepping back, you winked and turned away, strutting toward the door and grabbing your coat. Sam remained frozen on the spot for a split second before he was following you, ignoring his brother who was sat on the couch with Claire, laughing behind his beer bottle.

You hadn’t reached the bottom of the drive before Sam caught up, his long legs easily carrying him across the short distance and he had to slow to your pace. “You’re walking?” he asked and you giggled.

“I’ve had at least three beers and one of those fruity cocktails Donna makes. Besides, it’s a nice night.” Sam raised an eyebrow, looking around at the frozen ground and you smirked. “Not too cold for a big boy like you is it?”

“No,” he scoffed, shaking his head, “I like walking.”

Reaching over, you slipped your arm through his, looking up at him with your cheek on his shoulder - and that was a stretch. “Well, then let’s walk.” He seemed surprised at the gesture but kept moving, matching your pace.

“You, er, having a nice holiday?”

“It’s Christmas. Always cheer in the air,” you chuckled, squeezing his bicep a little, internally making a note of the thickness of his upper arm, “and when you live this life, you take the cheer when you can get it.”

“I didn’t know you’d gotten close with Jody.”

Shrugging, you leaned a little more against him and Sam smiled at the added contact. “After you signed us all up for that big battle, I saw the opportunity to network. Jody and Donna are great people. And they can always use a hand when you boys are off fighting the big fight.”

Sam nodded in agreement, sticking his bottom lip out. “True. I guess, there’s not a whole bunch of us left.”

“Not now,” you lamented. “But hey, there’s enough of us to keep the world tickin’ over. Might be the same shit every day but it’s the same important shit.” Laughing, Sam nodded again and the conversation dried up a little, both of you walking in comfortable silence.

The motel was only a five minute walk and when you reached your door, Sam hesitated, looking up at the festive lights strung along the walkway. “You sure about this?”

You leaned against the door, smirking at him. “Sam. I meant what I said. If the circumstances hadn’t been so dire, I would have done this a long time ago.” Unlocking the door, you stepped back, holding it open for him to enter.

His eyes met yours and the corners of his mouth curved upward. “Since we met, huh?” You nodded, smiling back at him. “Me too.” Stepping into the room, he closed the door, pressing close against you and placing his hands on your shoulders. “You’ve been the star of a few dreams since that night.”

“Hmm,” you ran your hands up over the shoulders of his jacket before pushing his off of his shoulders, “can’t say I haven’t spent some cold lonely nights thinking about you.” The coat came free of his shoulders and you threw it toward the kitchenette table.

“Any details?” he murmured, fingers trailing across your cheek as you both closed the distance between you.

“Big hands,” you whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “you look like the sort of guy who could throw me around and look good doing it.” Sam chuckled at that, his dimples even more evident with his wide smile.

“You like it rough, huh?”

He pushed your coat off, catching it before it hit the floor and tossing it toward the table to join his. You gazed up at him with starry eyes, putting up no resistance when he leaned in and kissed you hard. The moan that left your throat made him grin and he pulled away, looking down at your smaller frame.

“How about you get down on your knees,” he tilted your chin up with two fingers, locking his eyes on yours, “and suck my cock.”

You swallowed and nodded, sinking down until you were eye-level with his crotch. Sam licked his lips, keeping his gaze on you as your fingers reached for his belt. The metal buckle came free easily and you tugged his pants down, eyes going wide at the bulge in his boxers. “Oh,” you gasped and he smirked.

“Something the matter?”

With a shake of your head, you curled your fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, slowly peeling them down. His cock was pinned by the fabric, revealed from base to tip and you felt your mouth water just as much as your pussy as the sight of his twitching length.

“Too much for you?” Sam leered and you fixed him with narrowed eyes, wrapping your hand around the base of his cock and stroking him slowly. He groaned, low in his throat, lifting his shirt before deciding to remove it entirely. His t-shirt went with it and you looked up at his defined torso, the scars littering his skin not taking away from how breathtakingly gorgeous he was.

“Never too much,” you whispered, kitten-licking the tip of his cock, “I’ll take it, one way or the other.”

“Fuck,” Sam grunted, watching you suck the head between your full lips, circling your tongue around his slit. Tearing your eyes off of him, you concentrated on the feel of his shaft in your mouth, working him deeper and breathing steadily through your nose so you didn’t gag.

It took more than a few strokes to slick his length enough to let him slide further down your throat and you swallowed to try and temper your gag reflex, eyes rolling as Sam placed his hands either side of your head, holding you steady.

Pulling back, you gasped and glanced up at him. “Fuck my throat, Sam.”

He growled, waiting for you to take him in again, rocking his hips slowly, letting you set the pace until you tapped his thigh as a signal that you wanted more. Your throat convulsed around his shaft as he pressed your nose into his pubic hair, pulling back to allow you a quick breath through your nose. When he repeated the action, you groaned around him, which spurred him on harder and faster until you were dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

Sam pulled back abruptly, panting as he let you go and you fell onto your hands and knees, taking deep breaths. “I can’t,” he muttered, shaking his head, “I’m gonna cum too soon and I wanna fuck you.”

A sly smile crossed your flushed face and you looked up at him. “That good, huh?”

He reached down and pulled you to your feet, kissing you hard despite the saliva and precum on your lips. You whined, feeling his cock between your bodies. “Later,” Sam mumbled, mouth against your ear as he tangled his hand in your hair, “I’m gonna cum down that pretty little throat. Never had a girl take my whole dick that deep.”

“If you think my mouth’s good,” you replied, tugging yourself out of his hold, “you should try my pussy.”

“I intend to,” Sam snarled, shoving you back toward the bed. “Take your clothes off. I wanna see you naked.” He glanced around as if he’d suddenly remembered something. “Shit, I don’t have any, er, any condoms.”

You shrugged, peeling off your shirt and bra, distracting Sam’s attention with your bare tits, nipples stiffening in the cool air. “I’m on birth control,” you explained, unbuttoning your pants, smiling when he started to grin. “I take it you like that idea?”

“Does it mean I can cum inside you?” he asked, closing the space between you as you tried to push your pants down your legs. He’d kicked off his shoes and his pants were in a pool of fabric next to the table where he’d left them. You nodded slowly, surrendering to his hold when he pulled you into another kiss. “Fuck, should have done this when I first saw you.”

“Might have been a bit public,” you giggled, “Jody’s front room with your brother watching?” The idea was slightly arousing but Sam scowled, shaking the idea away.

“No,” he muttered, pushing your hair off of your shoulder, trailing his fingers down the front of your nude body, humming in appreciation, “I wouldn’t want to share you.” He turned you around, dragging you back against his chest, one of his big hands splayed out over your bare sex. “I’m gonna get you ready for my big cock, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

You whined, leaning back against his chest, feeling his free hand cup your breast and squeeze gently. “You won’t.”

“Still,” he murmured, moving his ring and index finger to spread your pussy lips, the middle finger sliding down to your slick entrance, “I’m not taking the chance.”

A gasp tore from your lips as Sam eased his finger inside you, not too deep but deep enough for you to know he was there. There wasn’t any way you couldn’t feel him; his fingers felt just as thick as an actual cock and you were starting to think maybe he would break you.

The second finger made you wail in pleasure and Sam chuckled, withdrawing entirely and bending you over the bed, bringing his hand back to your pussy from behind.

“Scream for me, Y/N,” he purred, thrusting his fingers back into your channel with a wet squelch, instantly picking up a rhythm that had your toes curling in the hideous green motel carpet. You completely forgot out to breath as Sam fucked his digits into you over and over, finding spots that men hadn’t found with their dicks before now. The thought of having that thick shaft inside you - it was almost overwhelming to anticipate.

Sam added a third finger and you almost toppled forward, crying out his name as you started to buck and cum on his fingers.

“That’s it,” he praised. “Good girl, you’re dripping for me.”

The sounds you made echoed off of the wallpaper; you were almost sobbing with the power of your climax and when Sam withdrew in the midst of your aftershocks, you whimpered, looking over your shoulder for him.

He was slicking his cock with your juices on his fingers. Your insides twisted with need and Sam pressed up behind you, lining his cock up with your hole. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

All you could manage was a nod and whine when you felt the first girthy inch slide into you. Trying to keep your balance on your hands was harder than you thought it would be and Sam groaned as your body clenched around him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he grunted, rocking himself back and forth to let your body accommodate each inch.

“No,” you gasped, arching your back, “you’re just really fucking big.” Impatiently, you pushed back, needing to feel all of it, wanting the pleasurable burn of his shaft splitting you open. “Sam, fuck me, god, just fuck me.”

He nodded and pulled back, giving another few shallow thrusts before slamming in to the hilt. His balls slapped against your clit and you screamed, lifting entirely off the bed and Sam grabbed your arms, holding you against his chest again. Your feet were barely touching the floor as he straightened - you were literally impaled on his cock, more full that you’d ever felt in your life.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” you screamed and Sam snarled, wrapping one arm around your waist, the other hand clamping over your mouth.

“Was this what you wanted?” he asked, pounding into you like you were nothing more than a sex toy. “Rough? Hard?”

Screaming ‘yes’ into his hand was enough for him to keep going and his growls echoed in your ear. Finally, when you were cumming, spasming around his cock, Sam pulled you off, tossing you onto the bed. He walked around, cock bobbing and slick with your cum, his eyes on your shuddering frame.

“Wanna sit on my dick?”

You rolled your head, nodding and scrambling onto your hands and knees to move out of his way. His back was barely on the mattress before you were straddling him, sinking down onto his thick cock with a strangled moan of pleasure.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous like this,” Sam grunted, reaching up to cup your breasts, squeezing them as you started to rock onto him. “Can feel your little cunt sucking at my cock; you were right about it being better than your mouth.”

All you could was squeak, still in the throes of pleasure and Sam groaned loudly as your body tightened around him again. “Wanna feel you cum,” you begged, moving your hips faster, grinding your clit into his pubic bone.

“You will,” Sam retorted through gritted teeth, his hands on your hips, encouraging your movements. His hold was firm enough that you knew there’d be bruises tomorrow and you wouldn’t be complaining about the mementos. “Fuck, sweetheart, gonna fill you up, fuck, I’m gonna -”

You almost fell back under the strength of your own climax, the warmth of Sam’s cum splashing against your insides like the most wonderful euphoria. He kept cumming until it was trickling out of you and over his balls, staining the sheets underneath you.

When he was done, his body went lax and you collapsed on top of his sweaty chest, humming in contentment. “I think…” you whispered, yawning widely, “I could sleep until New Years.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Sam replied, eyes already closed.

*****

It was snowing the next morning when you woke up, feeling Sam’s warm arms still wrapped around you, his longer body encompassing yours like he was protecting you in his sleep. Despite the fact that you didn’t need protecting, the subconscious gesture only confirmed the feelings you’d suspected since you’d first met him.

There was something between you. Last night, you’d expected a quick fuck and a farewell, but here he was, slumbering next to you, his nose pressed against the back of your neck.

“Sam?” you whispered and he stirred, lifting his head. “It’s snowing.”

He blinked, looking at the window, seeing the snow through the crack in the curtains. “Oh no,” he murmured, “I’m gonna be stuck here.” You giggled at the fake dismay in his voice, turning in his hold to grin up at him. “That’s such a horrible prospect,” Sam murmured, pressing his lips to yours, “I can’t believe I have to spend more time with you.”

“I know, right?”

Laughing under his breath, Sam squirmed, his hands sliding down to cup your ass. “I don’t know what it is,” he stole another kiss, “about you but I don’t feel like I ever wanna leave. Does that sound weird?”

“Feels like a dream,” you replied, nuzzling your nose against his, feeling his cock press into your thigh, “one I don’t want to wake up from. Does this feel real to you?”

“No.” Sam rolled you underneath his warm body, kissing you deeply, grinding his erection into your bare mound. Neither of you had bothered to dress after last night’s activities and your pussy was already dripping for another round. “Seeing is believing but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can’t see,” he quoted.

“Is that… Polar Express?” you asked, pulling your head back and frowning at him.

“Yeah,” his cheeks turned a darker shade, “I like Tom Hank’s films. And it’s a good movie.” Leaning down, Sam dragged his lips across your jaw. “Now, shut up and let me fuck you.”


End file.
